wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior skill
Warrior skills are those associated with the Warrior class, tending to emphasize various weapons and fighting skills. Skills *Bash - Knocks your opponent off their feet for 1-2 rounds which prevents them from attacking while granting all characters engaging that opponent the chance to deal critical damageHow much? for those rounds. While downed a character's DB is reduced by ~75% and PB by ~25%Verify?. Bash has a 13-pulse execution timer. *Kick - Kicks an opponent which does slight damage, interrupts any weaves, charges or bashes being cast or readied, and importantly reduces the current number of movement points a character has. Kick results in a period of intentional lag to your character roughly 1.25 rounds in length. This makes stopping sequential bashes with kick very difficult and results in a lessened offensive melee power. *Rescue - Rescues an engaged player, shifting the attacker's focus from the person being rescued to the person rescuing. *Shield parry - Increases the usefulness of shields, which can drastically increase a character's parry bonus. This skill is dependent upon the Dexterity attribute for the applied bonus. *Charge - This attack is similar to a bash except instead of knocking an opponent down to deal damage, this attack is a huge strike of its own. This sort of attack can only be executed while mounted with a spear or lance equipped and can only be begun on an unengaged opponent. Charge has a base 7-pulse execution timer, though fleelag can add additional pulses to this. *Long blades - Increases a character's proficiency with long blade-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing long blades also grants a slight proficiency with other blade classes: medium blades, fencing blades. *Medium blades - Increases a character's proficiency with medium blade-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing medium blades also grants a slight proficiency with other blade classes: long blades, fencing blades. *Fencing blades - Increases a character's proficiency with fencing-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing fencing blades grants a slight proficiency with other blade classes: long blades, medium blades. *Axes - Increases a character's proficiency with axe-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing axes grants a slight proficiency with all other concussion weapons: clubs and staves. Some axes may be used as Projectile Weapons but require practices placed in the Projectile skill. *Clubs - Increases a character's proficiency with club-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing clubs grants a slight proficiency with all other concussion weapons: axes and staves. *Staves - Increases a character's proficiency with staff-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing staves grants a slight proficiency with all other concussion weapons: axes and clubs. *Lances - Increases a character's proficiency with lance-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing lances grants a slight proficiency with other shafted weapons: spears, javelins and polearms. *Spears - Increases a character's proficiency with spear-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing spears grants a slight proficiency with other shafted weapons: lances, javelins and polearms. Some spears can also be used as Projectile weapons without requiring the practice of Projectiles. *Javelins - Increases a character's proficiency with javelin-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing javelins grants a slight proficiency in other shafted weapons: lances, spears and polearms. Javelins can also be used as Projectile weapons without requiring the practice of Projectiles. *Polearms - Increases a character's proficiency with polearm-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing polearms grants a slight proficiency in other shafted weapons: lances, spears and javelins. *Flails - Increases a character's proficiency with flail-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing flails grants a slight proficiency with other flexible weapons: whips and chains. *Whips - Increases a character's proficiency with whip-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing whips grants a slight proficiency with other flexible weapons: flails and chains. *Chains - Increases a character's proficiency with chain-type weapons, thus enhancing the offensive and parry bonus associated with equipping it. Practicing whips grants a slight proficiency with other flexible weapons: flails and whips. *Bows - Not fully implemented. Practicing bows grants a slight proficiency with other marksmanship weapons such as: crossbows and slings. *Crossbows - Not fully implemented. Practicing bows grants a slight proficiency with other marksmanship weapons such as: bows and slings. *Slings - Not fully implemented. Practicing bows grants a slight proficiency with other marksmanship weapons such as: bows and crossbows. Prac Costs by Class *Warrior: 1 *Hunter: 2 *Rogue: 3 *M. Channeler: 3 *F. Channeler: 4 *Myrddraal: 1 See also *Hunter skill *Rogue skill *Myrddraal skill *Channeler skill External links *Practice Trainer WotMUD Practice Trainer - Accurate skill practice trainer with full support of residuals and enhanced practices Category:Skills Category:Warrior skills